


Detention

by personanongrata



Series: Dangan Rumpy-Pumpy [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Plot, But Still Plot, F/M, Femdom, Gags, Nipple Clamps, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Rope Bondage, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personanongrata/pseuds/personanongrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Naegi has been very bad as of late. He started a fight between two of his pupils, bet himself in an illegal gambling match, and was running in the halls. What will Junko Enoshima do about such bad behaviour?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

Naegi knocked on the door to room 3-A, clenching a scrap of paper in his hand nervously. The note had been subtly passed over to him during an art lecture by a giggling Maizono, who winked at him as he began to read it. _‘Makoto, in regards to your frankly appalling behaviour last week, I have decided you shall meet me in room 3-A as soon as class finishes for your own private detention. Don’t be late and make things worse for yourself. Sincerely, Miss Junko Enoshima.’_

Naegi swallowed in mild fear, before opening the door and looking inside. He saw Junko sitting at the teacher’s desk, a long wooden ruler, several coils of rope and a small cardboard box in front of her. Her hair had been pulled back into a tight ponytail, and she was wearing what looked to be a pair of stage glasses. As he entered, she looked up at him, and beckoned him over. “Mr. Naegi, take a seat please. You’re a couple of minutes late, but I’ll overlook it, just this once.” Naegi crossed the threshold and sat down opposite Junko, fidgeting with his uniforms collar nervously. As he did so, a hand struck his sharply, and Junko’s tone hardened. “I don’t recall giving you permission to move your hands anywhere other than your sides Makoto.” Naegi nodded quickly and sat down at the chair, back straight and hands resting on his knees. Satisfied, Junko continued.

“Now then Mr. Naegi. I’m assuming you know why you’re here, correct?” Naegi nodded, afraid to open his mouth without permission. Junko smiled at him and leant over, grabbing him by the tie and pulling him in for a kiss. Naegi felt a tongue slowly slip into his mouth and he moaned, kissing back and moving his tongue around hers, breathing heavily the entire time. Junko slowly pulled out from the kiss, biting down on his bottom lip as she did so, which caused a small whimper that Naegi was unable to hold back. Junko laughed softly, and pushed her glasses up her nose slightly before continuing. “So, Makoto, starting fights with other students, running across the entire campus at night-time, making illegal wagers on school property and disobeying me. That’s quite an impressive list of rules broken, wouldn’t you say?” She tilted her head to one side in expectation.

Naegi, quickly picking up on the hint, nodded and made to rub the back of his head nervously, before an icy look from Junko stopped him. “Y-yes Miss Enoshima. I’m sorry for my misbehaviour over the last couple of days. I just had some things I needed to take care of.” Junko sighed, before grabbing him by the arm and pulling him around the desk. “Young man, I don’t much care for excuses, even good ones, and I’m afraid that is not a good reason to break all these rules in such a short period of time.” Even as she said this, her perfectly manicured fingers were unbuttoning Naegi’s uniform, and by the time her sentence had finished, Naegi’s jacket and tie had hit the ground. Junko gently sat him down on her lap and whispered into his ear as the buttons on his shirt were slowly undone. “So, Mr. Naegi, if you were in my shoes, how exactly would you deal with a miscreant such as yourself.” A tongue slipped around his ear as she finished, and she bit down on his earlobe, hard. Naegi rubbed his legs against each other and squirmed in her iron grip, feeling his shoulders get exposed to the environment as his shirt slipped off his body. “I d-don’t know Miss E-enoshima. J-just please…”

Junko released his ear and smiled, pulling his shirt further down his back, before picking up one of the coils of rope and wrapping it above and below Naegi’s chest, humming to herself under her breath the entire time. These two loops were then tightly connected diagonally, and a second coil was then used to tie Naegi’s hands tightly in a box tie, which was then connected to the makeshift chess harness. Naegi stiffened as the final touches were put on his rope, but otherwise remained motionless. Once all the knots had been properly connected, a light kiss was planted between his shoulders, and was shortly followed by another slightly higher. A trail of kisses was made from Naegi’s back up until Junko reached the top of his neck, at which point she bit down, hard. Naegi, who by this point was panting heavily and was grinding his legs together urgently, let loose a loud moan, which was promptly silenced by a slap from Junko.

“Now now young man, this is detention. This is supposed to be a place of penance and punishment, not a place for you to gasp and moan like a whore.” Naegi bit his lip and took a couple of deep breaths, before nodding, his cheeks turning bright red as he did so. “S-sorry Miss Enoshima. I’ll try and keep myself under control from now on.” Junko nodded approvingly, before eyeing the tie on the floor and smiling wickedly. “I’m sorry Mr Naegi, but I simply cannot take that risk. We don’t want you to be discovered in this position, do we?” With that, she picked up the tie and wrapped it around Naegi’s mouth, before knotting it off tightly behind him. With this, she stood him up and led him over to one of the walls, before pulling two metal clamps out of seemingly nowhere and dangling them in front of him. “So, Makoto, this is the first part of your detention. The whole point of detention is to stay in one room silently for an hour, is it not?” She paused here to delicately place one of the clamps on Naegi’s left nipple, causing a small shudder to move up his body. “As such, she continued, slipping the other one over his right nipple, “I feel it is only fitting to have you stay in the corner over here for a while, standing against the wall and thinking over your transgressions.” She turned him away from her and slipped back over to the desk, where she sat down and pulled out a magazine, which she began idly flicking through.

Naegi stood against the wall, bored out of his skull. _‘Well, Enoshima got one thing right,’_ he thought to himself as he tried to avoid shifting his feet around. _‘this is exactly as boring as detention is, or was when I had to do it anyway. Well, except for Ishimaru yelling at us for peeping. That got pretty loud.’_ Naegi made to move one of his hands to his elbow, but was stopped by the sound of Junko clearing her throat. His hand hurriedly fell back to his side and he resumed standing motionless, trying to ignore the clamps tugging away at his nipples. Naegi remained there for what felt like an eternity before a hand reached out and grabbed the nipple clamps, pulling down on them sharply and making him start in surprise. “Enjoying yourself Mr. Naegi?” Junko whispered into his ear, her spare hand slowly slipping down into his underwear, poking the tip of his cock tenderly. The only sound that escaped Naegi’s lips was a whimper of pain and pleasure, mixed together. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think that is an acceptable answer. It appears you need remedial lessons as well as detention.” A hand gripped Naegi’s neck roughly and began to squeeze. “When I ask you a question, you either indicate ‘yes’ or ‘no’. Do you understand me?” Junko’s hand gripped Naegi’s throat tighter at the end, and he nodded his assent desperately. The grip on his neck tightened, and he felt himself able to breathe more steadily. He felt Junko’s breath right on his ear and he squirmed, causing her to pull on his nipple clamps tightly until he stopped. “That’s much better,” she continued, slowly rubbing her hand up and down Naegi’s cock some more, “now, are you enjoying yourself Mr. Naegi? I hope I don’t have to ask you a third time.”

Naegi nodded slowly, and was rewarded with the pull on his nipples being lessened as Junko took her hands off him and slowly led him back to the desk. “Now, Makoto, I want you to take off the rest of your clothes, and then we can continue with your punishment.” Naegi nodded and began to unbutton his pants, preparing to drop them to the ground, when Junko raised a hand to stop him. “Slow down a little Makoto. This is a punishment remember. Why would I let you skip the most embarrassing part?” Naegi looked down at the ground, unzipping his jeans more slowly now, before dropping them to the floor. Junko beckoned him over with a hand, and when he got within arm’s reach, he found himself yet again pulled onto her lap. With her one free hand, she slowly inched his underwear down his legs until they dangled off his feet, before moving her nails up his legs, slowly moving over to his crotch, before moving down his other leg. 

A voice suddenly entered Naegi’s ear. “Now Mr. Naegi, stand up and lean over the desk.” Naegi complied quietly, walking towards the desk and leaning over. Junko grabbed one extra coil of rope and wrapped it around his neck, tight enough to prevent movement, but not so tight that he couldn’t breathe. The two ends of the rope where then tied to the feet of the desk, and Naegi found himself trapped over the desk, unable to lift himself up with his hands, and with his neck tied onto the desk itself. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Junko pick up the ruler and slowly move it down his back , eliciting a minor flinch from Naegi. “So, I think that should be 10 for starting a fight, 5 for running in the halls, 20 for gambling on school grounds, another 20 for trying to wager human beings, and 10 for disrespecting me. 65 in total, just say ‘no’ clearly if that seems unfair Makoto.” A muffled sound escaped Naegi’s lips, but Junko shook her head. “I said clearly, young man, I’m afraid that will not do. 65 it is.” With that, Junko lifted the ruler up, and without any preamble, gave Naegi a solid smack on the ass with it, sending him jerking forward for a second from the impact. “That’s one down Mr. Naegi. Maybe this will teach you to respect your classmates and teachers some more.”

The blows continued relentlessly after this, striking Naegi on the backside again and again and again. At first, he was silent, but as time wore on, he grew louder and louder, forcing Junko to gag him even more heavily. “Come now Makoto, this really is unacceptable. We’re close to the end, so just take it like a man, okay?” Naegi nodded through the tears that were slowly dripping down his face. “good boy. Take these ones silently and I’ll let you go free early, okay?” Naegi nodded again, gripping the rope binding his hands together tightly and biting the tie in his mouth. Junko continued pounding against his rear for another two minutes, before putting the ruler down next to him and rubbing the back of his neck gently and leaning in. “Makoto, honey, are you okay?” Naegi nodded, looking up at her and smiling beneath his now much thicker gag. Junko nodded and stroked his cheek, before putting the cardboard box in front of him and opening it. Inside was a bright-pink 6 inch cock attached to a harness. 

Just the sight of Junko’s strapon caused Naegi to turn red, then pale, then red again, and he began shaking his head nervously. Junko, seemingly paying him no heed, slipped off her skirt and underwear, before sliding into the strapon and adjusting it to fit her. She looked down at Naegi and poked him in the face with the tip of her cock, before going around the other end of the table and pulling out a bottle of lube. “Now young man, I want you to remember this feeling for the next time you treat this academy with such disdain.” With that, she slipped some lube over the tip of the dildo and rubbed it gently against Naegi’s asshole. Upon seeing him struggle and squirm, she swiftly grabbed his testicles in her hands and applied the minutest amount of pressure. After that, there was no more movement. “That’s a good boy,” Junko crooned as she slowly pushed the very tip of the skinny dildo inside him, “that’s a very good boy. Now just stay still and this will all be over before you know it.” Naegi lay still on the desk, arms clenched and eyes screwed shut, moaning loudly into his gag as Junko pushed her way inside him with agonizing slowness.

Once half of the strapon was inside Naegi, Junko stopped again, and slowly began to thrust in and out of Naegi’s ass, causing strings of saliva and loud moans to slip out the sides of his gag. Junko smiled and pulled out right to the tip, before smearing some more lubricant on the cock, and slamming it in all the way in one push. Naegi slammed his body up in resistance, pushing madly against the ropes holding him down and screaming in a mixture of ecstasy and exquisite pain. Junko laughed, much louder than any other time so far, and she continued pounding him over the desk. After another few minutes of this treatment, Naegi was grinding his legs against his cock desparately, and thrusting down against the desk. _‘Should I let him cum or not?_ Junko thought to herself, watching her young captive moaning and squirming on her cock. _‘I suppose I could show him some mercy, but it would leave a mess all over the place.’_

Reaching a decision, Junko leant over the desk on top of him, and pulled out his gag, still impaling him the entire time. A puddle of drool flooded out his mouth and all over the desk, and Naegi’s head landed next to it with a dull *thud*. “So, Mr. Naegi. Would you like my permission to cum?” Junk asked him imperiously, her voice not slipping even once from the controlling, authoritative tone it had taken the entire time. Naegi nodded frantically, still grinding himself as hard as he could, trying to catch his breath. “Y-yes please Miss Enoshima. I’m sorry I broke all of those rules and disrespected this academy. I promise that it won’t happen anymore, just please, oh God please let me cum.” Junko smiled at his statement and slowly wrapped a hand over his cock, jerking him off roughly as she continued pounding him. This behaviour only continued for another five minutes or so, before Naegi let loose a much louder scream, only stopped by Junko’s remaining hand quickly clapping over it. Spurts of semen shot out of Naegi’s cock, splattering all over the desk, before Naegi sagged against the bonds.

Junko slowly untied him from the desk, before pushing his head down to the stains he had left on the desk, and forcing him to clean them. “You made this frightful mess, young man, so you can be the one to clean it” she had said. Naegi obeyed meekly, trying not to recall the incident with Togami. Once Junko was satisfied the mess had been cleaned up, she untied his hands and passed him his clothing, but refused to untie his chest harness. “That, Makoto, is to remind you of who you belong to. It can stay on until tomorrow morning, okay?” Naegi allowed Junko to lead him back to her room passively, with all her accessories hidden in a small bag she was carrying. Once they arrived at her room, Junko pushed Naegi onto the bed, where he collapsed from exhaustion, and shortly fell asleep. _‘Puhuhuhu.’_ Junko thought to herself as she watched him slumber, still fully clothed. _‘Ishimaru is going to be so mad when he finds out Naegi slept here.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Well...this basic idea has been a year or so in the making. It was actually inspired by a line from Danganronpa 2 on my first playthrough. Something about Naegi being one of her pupils, and so he would be treated like one...I dunno, it made more sense when I first thought of it. 
> 
> Anyway, when I started writing again, I needed a way to set up the background for this story. So when I was writing Gambler's Fallacy, I realised that if Naegi set up the bet with Celestia without asking Junko, that might be enough to set up this story. Yeah, it's a little flimsy, but hey, I had fun writing this one.
> 
> Next thing when it comes out will probably be the gambling match itself. I know how it goes, just need to work out the minutia. Then I got a suggestion for something involving Naegi and Mukuro, which I am so doing...I like maid outfits, okay. After that, probably something more involving Celestia, but I also really feel like writing something with Maizono. Any preferences for these or another pairing, just lemme know...if you want. No obligation :P.


End file.
